Invisible
by Zoete9
Summary: We all know Naruto likes Sakura, Sakura likes Sasuke, and Hinata likes Naruto. Obviously, there's a serious problem here as no one can stop chasing after their infatuations. So what if Hinata finally gets fed up with being invisible to Naruto? What if she does something unexpected, that shocks everyone? Where does Sasuke fit in all this? Oh, the drama of it all.
1. Shopping Adventures Pt 1

**Invisible: **

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Notes: **

**Okay, I deleted this story, guys! I'm redoing the whole thing because it was a mess that _needed_ to be fixed, and it wasn't heading the right way. In any case, the pairings are eventually going to be NaruHina, SasuSaku, KibaIno, ShikaTema, and NejiTen! Also, the chapters are gradually going to get longer, so sorry this one is so short. I tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible. But I may have failed. R&R and tell me if I should continue this or not, because I won't if I get no reviews, that's one thing that hasn't changed. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! *Mission Impossible theme song starts playing* OK, ONWARDS!**

* * *

"Just get in the damn room!" a certain pink-haired kunoichi shouted, very loudly I might add. Many heads turned, all faces owning a puzzled yet amused expressions while the girl struggled to rein in her temper.

"N-no, Sakura-chan, I said no!" a shamefully red and flustered Hinata exclaimed right back, standing her ground as Sakura unsuccessfully attempted to push her back into the dressing room. Ladies and gentlemen, they were causing this scene at a clothing store.

"C'mon Hinata, Naruto will love this!" Ino tried, eyes shining with pride towards the _gorgeous_ dress she had picked out, now having been discarded and hung back up after Hinata blatantly refused the short article of clothing. "Ino," TenTen scolded, "she obviously doesn't want to wear it, whether Naruto likes it or not!"

"Well, she _obviously _needs to step up her game _too, _TenTen! She's even admitted that she's invisible to that unbelievably _dense _idiot," the blonde informed in true Ino fashion, dramatically with hands on hips and nose in the air like the superior being that she was.

That much was partially true, she was more experienced. Well, at least in this area, at this certain time. They all turned to Hinata when she squeaked and waved her hands out in front of her, frantically signaling she wanted to add to this conversation.

"You could at least f-find something I'm comfortable wearing, Ino-chan…" she tried to reason. Sakura scoffed and said, as if she was talking to a two year-old, "But everything you're comfortable wearing is too… reserved, live a little bolder Hinata! Ino's right and you know it, Naruto isn't going to notice you if you don't put yourself out there."

The girl addressed averted her eyes and nodded, knowing that everything they'd said was true. She was invisible to Naruto, and as much as she would deny it if you ever asked her, she didn't want to lose him to Sakura. Because she very well could, and everyone knew that. "I-I'll wear the dress then," she said and the gang whooped like animals, attracting even more stares.

And so Hinata's timid hand latched onto the small black dress. Quickly becoming anxious, she bolted for the dressing room door, navy hair whipping the other three girls in the face as she did so. "I am _so_ n-not co-coming o-out!" they heard not five seconds later, but didn't react immediately. For their faces stung. Who knew hair could bitch slap you?

"How did she…?" TenTen trailed off, dumfounded at the girl's speed of changing. The other girls recovered much faster than her, Sakura and Ino shouting things like, "Oh yes you are!" and "Stop being a brat!"

Alas, Hinata gave up eventually. People in that general area all screamed out in awe and spontaneously started quoting Shakespeare. Not including Sakura, who was jealous of Hinata's curves, and was on the floor bawling while pounding on the ground, causing small earthquakes to rock the store, and was also wailing out something along the lines of, "It's _not fair_, it's _not fair_!"

For a lavender-eyed beauty in a fitting, black, spaghetti strapped number had just walked out of that door. After seeing everyone's reactions, Hinata, though a bit grudgingly, purchased the dress. And why was this such a big deal to the four girls, you ask?

You see, the Rookie 9 and the Sand Sibs were all going to wreak havoc at a karaoke bar tomorrow night, to be exact, and they just _had_ to make Hinata show herself off a little. And the result was the purchase of that dress.

"Hopefully some NaruHina action goes down tomorrow, maybe Naruto will finally leave me alone then!" an exasperated Sakura exclaimed.

And for once, Hinata agreed with her and hoped the same.

* * *

**Please review! Goodbye… my young grasshoppers….. yeah, well…err… review! **


	2. Shopping Adventures Pt 2

**Invisible:**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, new and improved second chapter! I apologize for not writing sooner. But now summer is here, so I'll be free to write whenever writers block doesn't come up and decide to kidnap my ideas. What happened last chapter was the girls' shopping adventure, and now it's the boys' turn! Oh, by the way, they're in the same store. Heh! Small world…um village… whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But I do have…wait- I don't have **_**anything**_**! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That looks very youthful on you, Neji!" Lee cried, overly happy to be included in the group of males, who were currently on their shopping trip for some casual, non-ninja clothes.

"I'm not going to buy it then," Neji deadpanned.

"Why not?!" Lee demanded explanation.

"Anything described as 'youthful', _especially_ coming from _you_, can never really be a good thing," the stoic Hyuuga eventually replied, not caring for the hurt expression now gracing his teammate's face. Or the fact that Lee was, for the fifth time that day, blubbering and fake-crying all over his shoes.

To make matters worse, there was Kiba and Naruto. Said boys were rolling all over the floor, clutching their stomachs as they laughed hysterically like the loud idiots every person in the store now knew they were.

Shikamaru was doing his usual thing, and just sat there hunched over, looking bored out of his mind. His friends' behavior was nothing new to him, and is that drool leaking from his mouth? Yes, my dear friends, yes it is. Chouji, too, was being fairly normal. If you could call eating chips at an inhuman speed and not even coming _close_ to choking the standard of "normal", that is.

Shino was in the corner. Being creepy by bending over and staring at a beetle intently. Just ogling the bug like it was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. His eyes were pinning it down so hard behind his dark glasses, that you'd think the poor beetle might combust, or quite possibly implode. You couldn't tell, not just yet.

Sasuke just looked downright annoyed and horrified at the same time, muttering, "I don't know them… I don't know them." This only served to spur the blonde and brunette on with their antics. "Stop being a dobe and get off the floor Naruto," the Uchiha growled. Kiba immediately went off on the jinchuuriki, but sounded quite stupid when shouting, "Dude, you just got owned!" The room went silent.

"Did you just try to use slang…?"

The speaker was surprisingly Sasuke, a very amused one that was fighting the urge to burst into a fit of un-manly giggles. You could tell by the way his voice shook and he was smiling like… Orochimaru. Yeah, definitely too much time in the Sound. But he had certainly changed…he was nearly emotionless when he showed up in the village that one day.

They were causing quite the scene. But that didn't matter because Neji was the only one that had yet to purchase an outfit, and despite Lee calling it "youthful"…he bought it anyways.

Naruto, for reasons even a blind man could see, had bought something he hoped would make a certain cherry blossom look at him in a different light. Naruto didn't like the friend-zone.

Kiba's reasons were very similar. The only difference was the desired person. One who was a part of the Rookie 9, maybe they could be called a teammate. No, it is not Shino...

Tomorrow was going to be one heck of a night, that's one thing all eight boys were certain of. Especially if Lee was around alcohol.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And there you have it! The second chapter. I know this was just pure crack…but I'm just trying to get the feel of writing in third person. I usually write in first person. Review and I'll post another chapter as soon as possible. I actually mean that this time. Seriously, this chapter was way overdue. **


	3. Say Hello to Drama

**Invisible**

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Notes: **

**Yo! It's Zoete9 here, with the third chapter of Invisible! Okay, I want to keep this short so I'll tell you that this is where the plot really begins, in other words, _lots and lots of __drama_. They are at the bar already when the story starts! Yay. I wonder if I can actually pull this off. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever. **

* * *

Ino really wanted to know what in the world had happened to Kiba to make him so stunningly attractive tonight. Just what was the cause of it? He was wearing loose, faded blue jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips and a tight black T-shirt. Altogether it was actually something very simple. But it made the Yamanaka's hormones go crazy. Ino could see the sculpted abs underneath the thin material of that damnable shirt. And just the thought of being able to reach out and touch the smooth-looking skin of his tan arms, that were almost always hidden by jacket sleeves, was enough to make Ino drool. The lighting in the bar was hitting him just right. Kiba was glowing in her eyes, the definition of sexy.

And it looked as if all she had to do was undo the button on his jeans and they would drop to the ground, where the blonde desired them to be. Was his unruly hair that couldn't be tamed a portion of the cause? Possibly. She glanced at him again to confirm and groaned mentally, '_Very possible, indeed.' _Maybe it was it that animalistic growl Kiba had let escape his lips (and was it weird that she had been watching them all night long?) when Shikamaru had grabbed her arm earlier. Oh yeah, that was definitely a factor.

She had gotten this sick pleasure from watching him be possessive of her, even if he didn't exactly act on it and shove her teammate away from her. Why? That was a good question. What was he doing to her!? She needed answers. For why she wanted to walk over there, snatch him away so no one else could touch him, and act on the extremely lustful thoughts spinning 'round and 'round in her head like a record. Then another thought occurred to Ino, when she noticed how it felt like the zoo erupted in her stomach when Kiba barely even _looked_ at her, as he was now.

"Am I in love with him?" the dumbfounded girl whispered to herself, still sitting on the bar stool and gazing at Kiba questioningly. Ino's question was answered in the affirmative when the dog-lover aimed a small, gentle smile at her that made her practically melt, it was nothing like the wild grins he usually possessed. Ino mentally kicked herself for falling for Kiba without even knowing she was doing it. But she returned his upturn of lips with a fond, warm smile of her own, nonetheless.

Little did Ino know that a certain Inuzuka had been having similar thoughts of her throughout the night as well, stealing the occasional glance at her, and almost always catching her staring at his face or body. The way the girl was looking at him, so possessively, made his heart speed up and his hopes sky-rocket. Then, that lovely smile she had shot him just seconds ago had made his heart jump out of his chest, right into her hands. Could Ino, the blonde-haired goddess just across the bar, finally return his feelings?

Contrary to everyone's beliefs, he was not in love with his female teammate, Hinata, but with the one and only Ino Yamanaka. Kiba thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on, especially wearing those casual clothes.

Ino had been flaunting her shapely form, or so it seemed like it to him, with those white-washed jean shorts that showed off her long, pale legs. And the sky blue tube top, that he noticed matched her eyes, hugging her upper-body teased Kiba mercilessly. It stopped just above her belly-button, making her slim but curvy hips and flat stomach bare for all eyes to see. Ino's hair was down tonight as well, and he fought the urge to run his fingers through it. The Inuzuka had had enough of the fleeting, lingering looks. He finally decided to just find out if his love was unrequited, and was hoping it wasn't with every step he took.

Kiba did stalk towards Ino, and smirked knowingly when she gasped and blushed, fidgeting on the bar-stool. That was the reaction Kiba wanted, and Ino wasn't even aware of her actions as her inner-fangirl kept screaming at her, '_He's coming over here! He totally wants you!'_ But she refused to acknowledge it. Ino had suspected that Kiba was in love with Hinata, so she had disregarded any hope of him being in love with her. But now, she wasn't so sure that she should give up.

"My my Ino, don't you just look pretty as a goddess tonight?" Kiba started, leaning towards her.

"T-t-thank you, K-kiba," Ino squeaked out, not believing that she was stuttering, and blushing so hard it rivaled Hinata. And Kiba looked much too smug for her liking, so she smiled wickedly, an idea forming in her pretty little head. Her eyes flitted up and down his form.

"Not so bad yourself, _puppy._ You look absolutely ravishing," Ino taunted, getting up and fisting an unsuspecting Kiba's shirt in her hand. She proceeded to yank him down onto her, making him straddle her lap, and push their chests flush against one another's. Ino may have been enjoying this a bit more than she should have. The bold actions flustered Kiba so much he couldn't even form a coherent thought, only questioning the new nickname it seemed Ino had taken to calling him, "P-puppy?"

"Aw, you don't like it?" the blonde pouted from underneath him, looking positively adorable in the process. Kiba grinned wildly and pressed the vixen even closer to him. His fingers tipped up her chin slightly and ghosted over her cheek while he moved a stray hair out of her face, pulling it behind her ear. Ino sucked in a sharp breath and shivered involuntarily.

"No, I love it, _beautiful._"

The blonde's face instantly heated up again and she buried her face in Kiba's chest, her nails digging into his arms.

"You don't mean that, that's a total lie!" she yelled, but the only one who heard it was Kiba, since it was muffled by his chest. He sighed, was she really that reluctant to believe she was beautiful?

"Ino."

Said girl looked up curiously into his chocolate brown eyes and gasped at how much emotion they held.

"I do mean it, and why would I lie about that? You're beautiful… much more than you think, actually."

Ino blinked dumbly as their positions were suddenly reversed, she was sitting on him now. The blonde soon understood why, and felt herself smile at how so considerate he was being.

Kiba kissed her, their lips connecting like magnets in a passionate… swapping of spit.

And he was giving her a chance to get up and leave if she so wished. But Ino didn't. She only grabbed his head and slammed her blue eyes shut as she carded her fingers through Kiba's surprisingly soft hair, groaning when their tongues clashed together in a dance-battle. The boy above her was absolutely stunned inside (it most certainly did not stop his movements on the outside though), when she returned the kiss with as much vigor and aggressiveness as she did. But he wasn't complaining, not at all, as he finally ran his hands through her blonde tresses. After a few more minutes they broke apart, albeit unwillingly, both panting like they'd just run to Suna and back without stopping.

"I think I love you."

"I think I love you too."

Neither really knew who said what, but it didn't matter because they both had the stupidest, widest identical grins on their faces. The secret was out, and for that they were both thankful. "I get to call you my girlfriend now!" Kiba sung, placing his hands on Ino's hips and kissing her again. The girl giggled uncontrollably for a moment, and the Inuzuka soon figured out why. Kiba smirked devilishly, Ino was ticklish. Man, this was going to be fun- for him at least. The Yamanaka shrieked with laughter as Kiba continued his assault on her bare skin.

"S-s-stop, haha, K-iba, d-damn y-ou! Hahaha!" Ino got out between laughs and gulps for air.

And across the bar, Neji and TenTen smiled knowingly, glancing at each other and rolling their eyes at how horridly cheesy this all was.

* * *

_**Elsewhere at the same time:**_

Naruto was mad. No, mad was an understatement, it didn't do the emotions justice. He was livid, heartbroken. Why? Three simple, seemingly insignificant words:

Hinata and Sasuke.

Two people, two of his friends, two teenagers only feet away that were falling all over each other. Both of them were grinning like idiots in love. '_Why does it hurt so much?'_ The blonde's heart clench painfully inside his chest, for the millionth time since he started watching them, as he observed the Hyuuga girl he hardly noticed half the time.

Naruto watched Hinata's angelic face, the soft giggling bubbling up from her at something Sasuke had said, the sound making his stomach flip-flop mysteriously. They didn't notice that Naruto kept staring at them when shapely hips started swaying as Hinata danced with his rival to a slow song. Or that the boy growled in warning as Sasuke pulled her closer. And Naruto watched pale pink lips moving as the heiress whispered unknown things into Sasuke's ear, things that made the stoic boy, who normally showed no emotions, smile gently at her and blush.

Sakura beside him wasn't fairing much better, especially after noticing the very same things as her teammate beside her. But the girl knew exactly what was wrong with her. She'd seen Sasuke with someone that wasn't her. It was worse since he was smiling, laughing, being happy.

Perhaps she'd thought she could bag the Uchiha tonight, but it wasn't happening. Because… apparently he had feelings for Hinata. With that last crushing thought, Sakura bolted for the door, no longer being able to watch the loving actions of the two on the dance floor.

As for Naruto, the poor boy had no idea what was going on with him right now. Sakura had left him frozen and alone, gaping on a bar stool in a trance-like state, so unaware of his surroundings that he didn't even notice when the girl he claimed to love had made a mad-dash towards the exit, tears streaming generously down her face.

He felt like he wanted to wrench Sasuke and Hinata apart, and then shred his rival to ribbons. Just for putting his hands on Hinata. But more than anything, he felt jealousy screaming at him. Why was he, Naruto, reacting this way to the scene displayed before him? to Hinata seemingly enjoying being touched and held by Sasuke?

After all, he'd had what he thought he wanted, the girl of his dreams to himself for the whole night. It just didn't make sense! '_Hinata looks amazing in that dress_…' was an off-hand thought that crossed his mind that made him stop and rewind. Had he missed something important?

It didn't matter as Naruto soon snapped and all hell broke loose. Right when Sasuke leaned in, far too closely to the profusely blushing Hinata's face for Naruto's liking, and kissed her right on the lips. With speed he hadn't known he possessed, he practically teleported over to the duo, eyes flashing red for a second. The jinchuuriki growled low in his throat as he grabbed Sasuke's arm and ripped him away from the startled girl.

"N-naruto!" Hinata gasped.

"What, no 'kun'?" he snapped, and immediately regretted it.

She was already crying, wiping at her eyes quickly to get rid of the water. He hadn't meant to say that, and there was more venom in the words than he wanted to contemplate on.

"Nice going dobe," Sasuke drawled from beside him, trying to get the circulation back in his arm after Naruto released him at the sight of the girl's tears. Sasuke had honestly thought his arm would come off, the idiot had yanked on it that hard. When he took a look at his friend's face though, he found his gaze softening at the horrified look that seemed to take over Naruto's features. Sasuke found he didn't have to interrogate him though. Strangely enough Hinata spoke up and breathed the question that everyone in the room was pondering.

"Why?"

Naruto swallowed loudly before whispering, "I don't know…"

"Liar," she answered boldly.

He froze as Hinata then took Sasuke's hand before walking out of the bar, straight past a heartbroken, wide-eyed Sakura who had seen everything. Kiba was the only one who spoke his confusion, oblivious because he'd missed half of the event, "What the hell just happened?"

"Well, don't ask me," Ino said, taking hold of Kiba's hand.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay! I'm going to stop it there guys. Review and tell me if that was any good. Reviews= new chapters!**


End file.
